Arranged Marriage
by TragicStoryteller666
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have an arranged marriage. But arranged marriages never tend to end up good. Sasunaru yaoi! Mpreg!


* * *

This is a one-shot that popped up in my mind, right now I'm taking classes and my professor is boring the shit out of me and i wrote this in half an hour and this class is three hours so i just needed time to kill. Also, I'm a bit bummed out with Too much Pride but give me to the end of this class and I'll definitely have some ideas by then.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sensed something was wrong when his husband was sitting silently at the breakfast table with their three kids. Uzumaki Naruto usually sat with a smile on his face and read a book while their children chatted up a storm. Sasuke was walking towards the Hokage's office when he all of a sudden heard the Godaime's roaring voice.

"What!" Tsunade shouted angrily. Sasuke walked in and was greeted with his three boys running towards him and hiding behind him. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto standing in front of Tsunade looking at the floor with his white and red kimono.

What's going on?" Sasuke asked as his eyes traveled from Naruto to Tsunade and back to Naruto.

"Your husband here," Tsunade said pointing at Naruto who didn't flinch or move an inch but kept staring at the floor. "denied the job of becoming the next Hokage!" Sasuke's eyes widened and stared agape at Naruto.

"I think someone else should get that title," Naruto said finally speaking up. "I believe Sasuke should get that position." Tsunade gasped and Sasuke almost dropped his middle son, who he had carried, in shock.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Naruto ignored the question and bowed.

"I believe that's all Godaime," Naruto said and grabbed his other two children in hand and left.

"Get out Uchiha!" Tsunade said menacingly and Sasuke ran out of the room as he followed Naruto. Sasuke reached Naruto and they walked in silent to their mansion.

Once they arrived, Naruto headed upstairs and put his kids to bed. Sasuke waited for Naruto in their bedroom. Naruto appeared half an hour later.

"Why did you do it?" Sasuke asked as Naruto walked towards their closet. Naruto paused. Naruto stared straight into his closet but didn't move.

"I don't want to be Hokage anymore," Naruto said blankly. Naruto removed his top layer of the kimono which was white to reveal the second layer underneath which was red. "I think you deserve it. I haven't done much but given birth." Naruto said plainly and removed his red kimono. Sasuke noticed just how skinny Naruto had become. _Was he eating?_

"Just incase your wondering," Naruto said as he reached for a blue night gown and put it on. "No, I'm not eating." Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke stood there shocked. _What's wrong with Naruto?_

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked as he stared at Naruto in utter confusion. Naruto walked towards Sasuke and stood in front of the taller man. Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Naruto said. "What's wrong is everyone else surrounding me, not including the children." Sasuke looked down at Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked and walked towards the window and stared outside.

"I'm a birth machine for the council and you," Naruto said plainly. "When I heard the council had an arranged marriage for the two of us to get marry it was shocking and scary." Sasuke's eyes widened, he had felt the same way as well. "Then, when I heard that I was able to bare children it was another shock in my life." Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed facing Naruto's back.

"I know," Sasuke said. Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Then, I realized what they wanted," Naruto began. "They wanted an Uchiha heir with demon powers. That disgusted me." Naruto had his hair in a messy bun and let it go. Sasuke watched in fascination as Naruto's shoulder length hair fell to his shoulders and made Naruto look more angelic.

"Seven years Sasuke," Naruto said. Sasuke knew exactly what he was talking about. They had been married now for seven years. "Hei is six, Itsu is four, and Namo is two. And I'm getting old as well along with you." They had been married at 17 years of age and now they were 24 years old. Sasuke waited patiently.

"Why aren't you eating?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke loved Naruto deeply and wanted what was best for his husband and his health. Sasuke stood up and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"The guilt doesn't allow me to eat," Naruto said as he stood their, arms to his sides pinned by Sasuke's own strong arms. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes as he swayed their bodies.

"Guilt?" Sasuke asked, still swaying their bodies and his eyes still shut. "Guilt from what?"

"Seven years of marriage and I still can't love you as a lover should love his lover," Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes opened immediately. His arms fell to his side and he stood there, just staring at the back of Naruto's head. Naruto turned around and Sasuke saw the tears that were rolling down Naruto's cheek. Sasuke felt his heart break. Then he remembered how Naruto became silent and so distant. Naruto barely left the Uchiha manor and decided to stay home and be a housewife. Every time they had sex Sasuke was the one to say 'I love you' while Naruto just moaned in pleasure.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said brokenly and that made Sasuke snap. Sasuke's sharingan was spinning widely and he grabbed Naruto by the throat. Naruto held onto the arm that was lifting him up by the neck. Naruto was then thrown onto the bed. Sasuke ripped the sleeping gown into shreds and ravished the defenseless blond. Child birth had left Naruto completely weak and fragile. Sasuke bit, sucked, and broke Naruto that night.

The next morning Sasuke woke up and found Naruto sitting in the corner of the room, legs drawn up and his face buried into his knees. Sasuke recollected the memories from last night and regretted it completely. He had broken Naruto now from beyond repair. It was likely now that the little love Naruto had for Sasuke as a friend was gone.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly. Naruto looked up at him with blank eyes. Sasuke choked back a sob as he saw the terrible bruise forming on Naruto's cheek and neck. Naruto stood up and already had his yukata on and left the room.

Sasuke sighed, showered, and went downstairs to find his children had already awakened and were eating happily as Naruto sat at the end of the table staring at the table blankly.

"Mommy," Hei said noticing his mother's lack of movement. "Are you okay?" Naruto looked at his eldest son with blank eyes as well and just nodded. Sasuke sat down to where at hot meal was waiting for him. He stared at his food for at least five minutes. Naruto still hadn't moved himself from his position. Naruto then stood up, collected his children's plates and put them into the sink. Sasuke noticed how quiet his sons were and he looked up to find them staring pass him in shock and at something behind him. Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto staring at them with a sincere smile on his face.

"How was the meal?" Naruto asked sincerely.

"Good mommy," all three kids said in unison.

"Good," Naruto said. "Now go outside and play or train but don't strain yourself." Sasuke watched in a confused manner as Naruto took his plate, washed the dishes, cleaned the house and did everyone's beds. Sasuke supervised his children as they played with one another. Then, he felt Naruto's chakra disappear. The kids felt their mother's chakra disappear as well and stared at their father wide eyed. Sasuke ran inside the house and searched in all the rooms until he came across his own room.

"Stay here," Sasuke said shakily and entered the bedroom. There, laying down on the bed with his best kimono, was Naruto he drew his last breath and looked at his family.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me," Naruto said. "I love you all." And Naruto's eyes closed and his whole body stilled. Sasuke cried out and ran to Naruto's lifeless body. Sasuke took Naruto in his arms and made a dash for Tsunade's office.

Three hours later, after impatiently waiting outside with his kids, Sasuke finally saw when Tsunade came out.

"He was too weak and his body just refused to take in the I.V." Tsunade said. "In the end, Naruto just didn't have the will to live any longer." Tsunade said as she hugged her grandchildren as they cried out for their mother. Sasuke found himself suffocating. Air wasn't sufficient and he held onto his chest. Tsunade looked up and looked up shocked.

"Hurry up, he's having a stroke!" Tsunade yelled as nurses came and took Sasuke into the emergency area. Hei, Itsu, and Namo that night were left under the custody of Umino Iruka. After that fatal night, arranged marriages were banned from Konoha.

* * *

Hope you liked it and give me nice reviews!!!!! ROOOOAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!! I HATE MY FUCKING PROFESSOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
